The invention relates to an anesthesia instrument consisting of an epidural cannula with an oblique aperture, an epidural catheter which can be guided through this cannula, and a spinal cannula, which is longer and thinner than the epidural cannula and which, with the catheter positioned in the epidural cannula, can still be slid through between the wall of the epidural cannula and the catheter.